A pupil relay system is used to spatially translate a pupil from one position to another in an optical system. Though a pupil relay system can be modeled with ideal paraxial lenses in optical design software, practical pupil relay systems such as the Offner-type relay tend to be very complex to correct for aberrations in the system and to ensure that the performance of the system does not degrade with that of the pupil relay. With their relatively large size and weight, the design of conventional pupil relays makes them poorly suited for use in head-mounted display (HMD) systems and other near-eye display systems. In addition, tolerances on these optical systems are usually too sensitive to permit mass-production of any included pupil relay in a cost-effective manner.